


中国人，你要自信！(张维为)

by Zhaolin



Category: New Politics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaolin/pseuds/Zhaolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中国不害怕国际竞争，尤其不害怕制度竞争。</p>
            </blockquote>





	中国人，你要自信！(张维为)

大家好，过去三十多年啊，对中国的预测，一种是乐观的，一种是悲观的。但很有意思的是，三十多年过去，我们回头一看，乐观的几乎都是对了，悲观的几乎都错了。

十八大召开前夕，英国广播公司BBC曾经邀请我去他们演播室。这个主持人很有意思，他见到我坐下来，他问的第一个问题，就是张教授啊，你觉得中共还会有十九大吗？当时十八大还没有召开，即将召开。我笑了，我说过去这么多年，你们对中国的政治预测，哪一次是对的？我说我都记不起来，我说我一个人的预测都比你们预测得准。有相当一部分的西方媒体人、西方学者，他的思想里还是一种西方中心论和历史终结论。只要你和我西方做的不一样，你就不对，你就要走衰，你最后要崩溃。

大家知道《历史终结论》的作者是福山先生，美籍日裔的学者，来跟我有过一场辩论。2011年时在上海，我说以我对美国的了解，对美国政治制度的了解，我说你的这个设计啊，政治制度设计是前工业革命时期的。美国政治改革的迫切性绝对不亚于中国，实际上我觉得比中国还要迫切。现在我们这个辩论已经将近四年过去了，我的观点没有任何变化，只是更加细化更加深化。但福山先生，最新的一期外交事务杂志，是美国的一个顶尖杂志，他发表了一篇长文，这个长文的标题就是“American in Decay”，“衰败中的美国”。我自己看了这篇文章，英文，还有中文的翻译，我说有百分之九十五不用任何修改，登在《人民日报》上没有问题。

我之所以谈问题比较自信，恐怕跟我自己的个人经历有关系。因为我年轻的时候，我在中国最底层工作过，我在上海当过三年工人。我非常荣幸，在八十年代中期时，有机会直接为当时中国的党和国家领导人，包括邓小平，我做了很多次的翻译。我接触过中国的最底层，也接触过中国的最高层。我第一次出国去的是泰国曼谷，我都不可思议，当时到的时候，觉得怎么这么发达，领先上海至少二十年。第一次看到超市，第一次看到高速公路，第一次看到九点钟商店还都开着。当然今天，去过曼谷的都知道，落后上海至少二十年。还有一个特点就是，我在西方长期生活过，所以西方很多忽悠我是不会上当的。我在那儿用过律师，用过会计师，交过税，打过官司，买过地，建过房子等等。我总的感觉是，西方的长处和短处都是客观存在。

但现在，它体制中的短处，开始慢慢压倒它的长处。我走了一百多国家之后，我有很深的感觉，中国已经取得这么大的进步，我自己发觉我们相当大的一个人群，特别是我们知识界、媒体界，这些人不自信。总觉得还有一个非常理想的彼岸世界，就西方，特别是美国。我说一次啊在上海一个大学里讲课，讲中国崛起。一个青年教师提了一个颇为尖锐的问题，他说张老师啊，听完你的讲座，给人感觉好像中国人生活得都很幸福，但是为什么还是有这么多人移民呢？你能不能劝他们不要移民，待在中国？我也笑了，我说你这个问题问对人了，我说我不做这样的傻事情，我鼓励他移民。因为我做过个小小的研究，就是至少百分之七十的人，出国之后会变得更加爱国，不管他加不加入那个国家的国籍，一出国就爱国，这个效果比党的教育还要好。而且我仔细查了有关移民的数据，我们现在移民还非常之少，就过去三年平均的这个移民，是十九万一年。十九万一年是什么概念？小小的波兰，还是所谓的民主国家，人口四千多万，去年移民五十万。我们这个民主的台湾省，人口比上海还少，二千三百万，现在在中国大陆生活工作学习的台湾同胞多少人？一百五十万。这是最保守的估计。

我说是围城现象啊。如果你想移民美国的话，我说我给你支个招，我对纽约还算熟悉，恐怕不亚于上海，我说这样吧，你可以从上海的浦东机场，到纽约任何一个机场，纽约有三个机场，现在跟上海联系比较多的是纽瓦克机场，我说你先感受一下，什么叫做从第一世界的机场，到第三世界的机场，美国基础设施都是六十年代的，怎么跟中国比？我说如果你有胆量的话，如果你是八尺男子的话，试一试，敢不敢在纽瓦克这个镇，就像我们虹桥一样是个镇，住一夜，我住过，体验一下你晚上敢不敢出去。我一个朋友在纽瓦克一个医院，做过博士后，我问他了你这个医学院怎么样？他说不错的。我说你哪个专业是最好的？他说枪伤科，天天有火并，那枪伤科就发达了。美国，你只要稍微有点起码的对这个国家的知识、常识你就知道，这个国家三个世界组成：第三世界、第二世界、第一世界。如果你不幸地坠入美国的第三世界，对不起，我估计你的寿命和非洲人差不多，五十来岁。如果你像我们很多的留学生那样，真的通过自己的努力，进入美国所谓的第二世界，变成一个中产阶级，你真的问问这些人，过去二十年，你的实际收入有没有增长？你买了房子的话，你的房子有没有增值？你对以后在美国的退休生活你有没有信心？我不是说美国什么都不好，美国有很多地方不错的，但是我说我们应该平视美国，平视西方，既不要仰视也不要俯视，这样可以防止被西方被美国忽悠。

中国崛起到今天这个地步，还要被西方被美国这么浅薄的话语忽悠的话，我们的后代将会诅咒我们。一手好牌，当时的好牌，怎么当时打成那个样子？我自己觉得中国的进步无疑是世界上最大的，可以说是人类历史上没有见到过的。我们脱贫的人数，占世界脱贫人数的百分之八十，我们的成就恐怕超过所有其他发展中国家的总和。现在我们如果看经济总量，我讲超越美国，我讲总量最保守的估计，我看到的，十年之内，根据就是官方汇率计算的GDP，应该超过美国了。如果根据购买力平价，这是另外一种计算方法，就是你的货币实际能够买到多少东西，这样来计算的话，中国经济规模根据国际货币基金组织最新的报告，今年2014年已经超过了美国。就是中国已经是世界最大的经济体。但是有的人还是不自信，说这个没有什么了不起啊，即使你超过美国，你的人口比美国多四倍，对不对？你的人均 GDP还是美国的四分之一。我说你换一个指标系统，可能结果就完全不一样。

我自己用两个不同的指标来看世界各国，一个就是家庭净资产，也就是说你老百姓家底到底有多厚。你的房产，你的股票，你的债券，你的储蓄等等加在一起，去掉你所有的债务，你有多少净资产？我现在看到的美联储它每年都出报告的，2010年，美国的家庭净资产中位水平，百分之五十比这个高，百分之五十比这个低， 是七万七千三百美金。有人说美国怎么就这么一点呢？实际上美国这个国家是个债务型的国家经济，个人老百姓消费也是债务型的消费，你把债务都去掉以后，资产还确实不是特别高，这个水平和中国今天的家庭净资产，差别已经不是很大了。而在中国的发达板块，我说我们已经形成了一个和美国人口一样多的三亿多人的发达板块，坦率讲四十七万人民币（7.73万美元）的资产，属于弱势群体了，恐怕需要政府提供帮助的人群。第二个重要的指标系统就是人均预期寿命，可以活多久，中国现在是七十五岁，美国是七十八岁，就比中国多三岁，而中国的人口是美国的四倍，而我们整个发达板块，北京上海都是八十二岁，纽约才七十九岁，而且七十九岁还是最近的，前两年还没有到这个水平。

为什么名义GDP、人均GDP美国比中国高相当多，但实际上家庭净资产和这个人均寿命这个差距不是很大，一种解释，我觉得邓小平当时讲过一句很好的话，就是我自己亲耳听他讲过，他说因为我们实行社会主义制度，所以我们人民得到的实惠可能会比较多。

第二种就是，最富的一百个中国人不可能左右中共中央政治局，而最富的二三十个美国人可以左右白宫。就这么简单。因为现在美国连这个竞选，公司竞选的献金就不封顶了，个人捐款也不封顶了。那就不是Democracy,是Monetocracy，不是民主是钱主，是钱主的话你就没有办法，老百姓怎么改善？

但是我们国内一些人还是不自信，西方还是天天在骂我们，他骂我们用的最多的是什么：我们是民主国家，你是专制国家。叫民主与专制，西方一个主要的话语。所以我们讲超越美国，超越西方，不仅是经济总量，不仅是百姓财富，而且也是话语的超越。我们要有自己的话语。今年三月，我们有一个小组去德国首都柏林开会，BBC正好在播一个电视节目，叫“Freedom2014”（自由2014），这里面一个退役的宇航员，拿着一张他冷战时期拍的照片，跟大家说，你们看，这是冷战时期我从外太空拍的柏林的夜景。柏林，东柏林，你们看是黯淡无光的，西柏林非常明亮。这说明了什么，他说，一边是一个落后的专制国家，另外一边是一个繁荣的民主国家。但我们这些从上海到柏林的同事，一到柏林就觉得，这个机场怎么这么小啊，确实，中国已经找不到这么简陋的机场了。这个街道里的商店空空荡荡没有人气，这个夜景比上海差太多了，一个天一个地，所以如果一定还是要套用这个宇航员的话语的话，那么也可以说，今天中国是一个繁荣的民主国家，德国是一个落后的专制国家。

实际上我想关键不是一个国家，德国中国民主还是专制，而是这个话语，民主与专制这个话语，已经落后于这个时代了。已经远远不能解决我们这个非常复杂有非常精彩的世界了。

如果一定要找一个新的话语来代替这个范式的话，我想就是，英文叫作GOODGOVERNANCE，良政还是劣政，劣政叫BAD GOVERNANCE。就是国家治理的好坏，良政可以是西方的制度，西方制度下有一些国家治理的还可以，有些治理的非常糟糕。

良政也可以是非西方的模式，非西方的制度。我把中国也放在这一类，虽然我们很多问题，但是可以经得起国际比较。关键是劣政BAD GOVERN ANCE,也可以是西方的模式，这一点非常重要。我可以举出一百个例子，从最烂的阿富汗，伊拉克，海地，利比里亚到所谓的发达国家，已经破产的希腊，我到希腊我就说了，我说我们可以从上海派个团队来帮你治理，因为治理水准太低了。冰岛也破产了，也所谓发达国家，我也去过，没有治理好。

我们讲超越，实际上还是一个政治制度的超越，政治制度一个重要的方面就是：如何产生国家的领导人？十八大的时候，纽约时报的编辑给我来了一个邮件，说张教授，能不能写篇评论，我的这个文章的标题是，选贤任能挑战西方民主。我就和他说一个简单的故事，我说你看一下，中国十八大产生的最高执政团队，政治局常委，他们的履历，基本的要求：两任省委书记。也就是说，至少治理过一亿人口，而且要有政绩。我说你看一下习近平，他治理过三个省，当第一把手，福建、浙江、上海，这三个省的人口加在一起，大约是一亿两千万。这三个省的经济规模加在一起，接近印度的经济规模，我说治理过这么多的人口，这么大的经济板块之后才进入了政治局常委。然后又给他五年的时间熟悉全国的政治、经济、军事、社会方方面面，最后再出任国家的最高领导人。我说这个制度是世界上最具有竞争力的。我说你怎么能比，我是说了这么一句话，我说中国现在的这个选贤任能制度虽然还可以完善，但我已经可以保证，绝对不会产生像美国小布什这么低能的领导人。…

西方媒体很有意思，我对西方政治制度批评得比较尖锐，但是正因为你批评得比较到位，它有时候还不得不引用你。所以这个今年三月，自由主义的旗舰杂志，Economist经济学人发表一篇封面长文，标题就是《西方民主出了什么问题》。它里边引用了我的一个观点，引用了我的一句话，说是复旦大学的张维为教授说，美国政治制度有太多的问题，老是选出二流的领导人，我是讲过这个意思的话，但它引用的不准确，我讲的是老是选出三流的领导人。

尽管中国明显地在赶超的路上做得相当不错，尽管有不少问题，但是西方和相信西方这些政治理论的人还是觉得，他们有一种莫名其妙的道德优越感。我们今年六月份的时候，复旦大学和牛津大学举行了一场中国模式的研讨会，我还是介绍我理解的中国模式，他们得一些学者，英国的还是质疑，中国的政治制度、经济模式等等都质疑。我说我们可以竞争，你坚持你的模式，我坚持我的模式，我的模式不管怎么样，它的逐步的演进，它的与时俱进，它不断地进行改革，它自我调整，我说你们一定要了解一个基本的事实，今天的中国，每三年创造一个英国。我们一点都不害怕竞争。一点都不害怕制度竞争，一点都不害怕模式竞争，特别不害怕政治制度竞争。

最后就是我的结论，很简单，七个字，中国人，你要自信。我们要把不自信的帽子送给我的们的对手，谢谢大家。

摘录自张维为2014年12月14日于上海梅赛德斯奔驰文化中心演讲


End file.
